


By Your Bed We'll Leave A Light

by Katherine



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Diverges from canon, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Clearsight would fly over the sea, hop from island to farther flung island all the way to another continent, to meet other tribes of dragons, to join her newest future... but not yet.
Relationships: Clearsight/Fathom/Indigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	By Your Bed We'll Leave A Light

Clearsight would fly over the sea, hop from island to farther flung island all the way to another continent, to meet other tribes of dragons, to join her newest future... but not yet. That could wait a few years, while she explored her own home continent. Always, always, keeping well away from the mountain where she had betrayed and enclosed Darkstalker. Her first love—but not, quite, her _only_ love, not any longer. The strong friendships she returned to deepened, the family she could hover at the edges of and be welcomed enfolding her more closely.

Each time she landed, Indigo and Fathom's three dragonets were of course bigger. One of them half named for her, no less, flatteringly. Clearsight was not ready to have dragonets herself, but there were plenty of ways to be close to Fathom that gave no chance of _that._ Besides which she could watch sometimes, joying in seeing her friend with his own first love. Those futures where Indigo had never been freed, where Clearsight or Darkstalker introduced Fathom to some amenable NightWing who healed his broken heart, were scattered like dry sand.

Her bond directly with Indigo strengthened further. Once, when they were all three on the beach within earshot of the dragonets, Indigo turned to nuzzle Fathom familiarly, snout to snout. Inconveniently, he had a mouthful of freshly snatched crab. Indigo giggled, and tilted instead to Clearsight, who found the slide of snouts and flicking tongues shockingly enjoyable. Fathom busied himself cleaning sand from his nose, giving them the moment.

At night they nestled to sleep together, while the dragonets were bedded down in their own place, far enough away for privacy. The three grown dragons had time to touch each other, in all already-tried variations and in new combinations. The immediate futures in Clearsight's mind were gentle, no wars or challengers, only the joys of which pleasures to share next. Also, the small puzzle of which dragonet would wake and innocently bother them by bellowing.


End file.
